The Yale Biomedical Informatics Research Training Program is directed by Dr. Perry L. Miller and is based in the Yale Center for Medical Informatics (YCMI) and many other academic units at Yale, reflecting the diversity of Yale's collaborative Biomedical Informatics research. Predoctoral training will continue to be carried out in part within existing graduate programs, such as Computer Science, Biomedical Engineering, Biology, Genetics, and Neurobiology. In addition, Yale will shortly have a new Ph.D. program in Biomedical Informatics, focusing initially on bioinformatics (informatics in the biosciences). The central core of postdoctoral training involves each fellow defining one or two projects which can be carried out independently, under faculty supervision. Depending on their specific backgrounds and interests, postdoctoral fellows are encouraged to participate in a variety of other activities, including 1) attending teaching seminars and courses related to Biomedical Informatics, 2) participating in institutional computing activities in both the clinical and bioscience arenas, and 3) helping in various teaching activities. In addition, a postdoctoral fellow with an appropriate background may enroll in a graduate program to study for a Master's degree or a Ph.D.. The goal is to provide trainees with the necessary background and experience that will allow them to pursue productive careers in Biomedical Informatics. Because of the rapidly growing scope of Biomedical Informatics activities at Yale, including the new Ph.D. program, the size of the training program is proposed to increase from its present size of 8 training positions (2 predoctoral, 6 postdoctoral - with 4 additional postdocs supported by our current Bioinformatics supplement) to 16 training positions in year 1 of the proposed training period (6 predoctoral, 10 postdoctoral), with additional predoctoral positions in subsequent years.